1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to character input systems, and more particularly, to a system and method that enables a user to input block characters via a touch-based electronic device and/or to edit them, with a reduced amount of input motions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of digital technology, various types of mobile communication devices have been released. Examples of such devices are mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, and tablet Personal Computers (tablet PCs). Mobile devices provide a variety of services such as a video call, an electronic note, document editing, e-mail, Internet, and Social Networking Service (SNS), as well as a voice call or an SMS message transmission.
Mobile devices are equipped with touch screens that allow users to execute a variety of functions and input characters using an object (e.g., a finger or pointer). Extensive research has been conducted on systems for inputting characters via touch screens.
Conventional character input systems are difficult to use because they provide a relatively small space for character input, and require users to repeatedly perform a number of input motions to form a block character (or a syllable). In addition, in order to edit part of a block character, conventional character input systems require users to delete at least part of the block character, and then to re-input the correct block character or corresponding characters to input the correct block character. However, this process increases the time users take to form one block character (or syllable) due to an increased number of input motions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new character input systems that enable users to easily input characters via a touch-based electronic device with a limited amount of input motions.